Arriving in Zurich, Switzerland
The gang took a stealth approach and arrived in Gemeinschaft Bank, located in Zurich, Switzerland. Reia: Alright. Based on what we know about assassin activity, he is coming here to know about his fake identity. Kiva: What do you mean 'fake identity'? Reia: His real name is still a mystery. At least, he has to know some truth rather than all of it. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Ratchet: Funny, the guy should be here by now. Reia: I sensed him. We're a day earlier than expected. Kiva: Great.. Can't we rest up for the night? Reia: Good idea. Might be a good chance to begin your final test too. Kiva: Alright. - A few hours later, Kiva and Reia returned to the mountains one last time for Kiva's final test. Reia: At this point, you have mastered every spell and attack I've taught you. You managed to embrace the Keyblade's power too, making you stronger. It's finally time to show your true potential as a Keyblade Master. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Lucky for you, I have already mastered my Super Saiyan powers, so I can test you properly. Ready to get started? Kiva: Yes. - Reia goes first and, much to Kiva's surprise, transformed into her Super Saiyan form at full power. Reia: This time, I won't hold anything back. Kiva: I know. Time for me to go all-out too. - Using the power of the Keyblade, Kiva goes to her full power, ready for the final test. Reia: This is not a fight to see who wins, it's to see how well you have improved during your mark. I thought I let you know this. Kiva: Alright, Reia. Let's do this! - Reia and Kiva clashed for the final time and the verocity shakes the trees around them. The clash is so intense, that Kiva used new and improved spells to win the fight. Kiva gets the upper hand, until Reia's white power returned for a few seconds and forced her down to the snow. Reia collapsed and Kiva got back up, knew that this is the power she once saw in Smallville. Kiva: Whoa.. Are you okay? Reia: ...I can't... I can't control it... Kiva: Shh... It's alright, Reia. Reia: Maxwell did help me control my Super Saiyan powers, but this...proves to be too much for me to handle. I still can't understand why I can't control it... Kiva: It's difficult, I know, but you might need to center yourself with it. Reia: I've...never tried that before. Kiva: Now might be a good time to do it. If Hatchet has been spotted, we won't have a second chance unless you need training for your secret power. Reia: ...You're right. You passed the test. Kiva: Gosh... Thanks, Reia. Reia: To be clear, I'm your master no longer. So, don't call me that for now on, okay? Kiva: Oh. Alright, Reia. You're still my teacher, are you? Reia: Well, yes. At least, until Zemo is arrested. Kiva: Don't worry, mas-- I mean, Reia. I know I can beat Zemo with your help. Reia: Good. We should return to the others. - Back in Switzerland, Reia and Kiva returned to the gang as they are having supper when Reia looks into the recent news report. Genis: So, you think the assassin will show up tomorrow? Ratchet: Your guess is good as mine, Genis. X-23: But who is he working for? Raine: That we don't know. Due to recent assassin activity, this is the closest we are going into. - Reia draw a design from the news report and Kiva walked by. Kiva: What are you drawing? Reia: Something...that is caughting...my eye on. Kiva: Oh, from the news report? Reia: Yep.. So, no keychain.. Dark.. Red handles.. It's getting late. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll keep an eye out tonight. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Kiva then rested with Terra and most of the gang fell asleep, while Reia finished drawing her evidence of the crime scene. Next morning, Reia rubbed her eyes and tried to stay awake, until Alister cooks for the team. Alister: Let's see... Am I doing this right? Genis: Yeah, see the bubbles in the middle? They're started to show. Just a few more minutes before you flip them to the other side. Alister: Got it. Kiva: Morning, Reia. Reia: *yawns* Morning.. Kiva: Gosh, you look tired.. Reia: Yeah. Guess it must be the patrol last night. - Genis made some coffee and handed a cup to Reia. Reia: Thanks. - Reia drinks her coffee as Kiva continued her conversation. Kiva: What's the plan today? Reia: I sensed the assassin heading into the bank, just as the official history followed. All we can do now is follow him there. Kiva: Seems fair. Reia: We also have to be on our guard too. His past record, before his amnesia kicked in, had an impressive record. We better not follow his trail of the wanted. Kiva: Oh... Like Deadpool? Reia: Well, sort of. Unlike Wade, this assassin is under orders from someone and..wasn't the merc with the mouth. Kiva: Oh, okay. When do we leave? Reia: After breakfast. It should be done by now. Kiva: Alright, seems fair. - Kiva and Reia walked inside and enjoy some breakfast with the gang. Ratchet: Got anything on the stolen Keyblade? Reia: Almost. I just need to confirm some details. Ratchet: Okay. Quorra hacked into a security camera and caught some interesting. The thief is using some kind of voice modulator disguised as Qwark. Reia: Just a suspicion, but the device you mentioned is actually a gadget stolen from the IMF. It's designed to change people's voices upon wearing it. Kiva: So that's how Qwark is set up! Reia: Right. Speaking of Qwark, where is he? Presea: Back at the starship. Reia: I see, then he'll come back on his own. Kiva: Well, I guess so. - Kiva decided to try some pancakes with syrup. Alister: How is it? Kiva: It's good. Ratchet: Alright, we'll head for the bank within an hour. Be sure everyone's ready for this. Kiva: You got it. - An hour later, the gang then heads for the bank where the assassin awaits. Category:Scenes